The Lightningbender
by nachonaco
Summary: 1000 years after Aang's adventures, more bending types have surfaced to replace the dwindling number of air nomads.  This is one's adventure....


A sixteen-year-old blond sat on the roof of her house, staring up at the starry sky with brown-hazel eyes. Her hair went in a braid to her waist and her outfit was mostly opposite of her personality. She wore a long pink skirt that went three-quarters of the way down her legs and her top was a purple tank top. On her right wrist was a unique tattoo she had gotten just the day before, the day of her sixteenth birthday. The tattoo began on the side of her arm where the palm of her hand was located, about two inches down from the bottom of the palm itself. She turned her arm around, examining the mark again, which wrapped around to the center of the back of her hand and ended in a five-point formation: five lightning bolts touching each of her fingers.

She had gotten that tattoo because she was a lightningbender. Lightningbenders were a newer clan in the world, evolving slowly over the years. They lived in a fifth second of the world that had become to be known as the Lightning Domain. At first, lightningbenders were feared, but as the technology developed in the lands, lightningbenders were come to be respected as the other three lands were. As time had flowed, the airbenders began to grow again, though they were as small in amount as the new lightningbenders. This changed the cycle of bending drastically...Changing it to place lightning between water and earth.

"Sam! Get off the roof! It's time for supper!" the girl's mother called from downstairs.

"Coming, Mom!" Sam called back as she jumped to her feet. Sam looked back over the street again, thinking about what had happened just after she got back from getting her tattoo...

Her mother had sat her down and told Sam a very important secret. A secret that would change her life...

Sam was the new Avatar. Sam knew the Avatar would be a lightningbender, but she never expected it would be her. Then, she thought back o how fast she had advanced in her lightningbending, becoming as good as the masters by the time she was twelve, and she realized it was very much possible.

Now, it was Sam's last night in her home. Tomorrow, she'd be leaving to begin her training to master all five elements. At least she had time on her hands now. She remembered the stories of one Avatar, a twelve-year-old boy named Aang, only had a year to master all the elements and defeat a war the Fire Nation had started. Now, the Fire Nation still caused trouble, even raids in the Earth Kingdom and Lightning Domain a few times, though they had settled down over the years.

_'Firebending will be my hardest challenge...'_ Sam thought, _'Why did I have to be the Avatar, anyway? Why me?'_

Sam sighed and jumped onto a branch of an overhanging tree and jumped from branch to branch until she was on the ground. She headed inside and walked into the kitchen where her mother, an older version of herself in a long blue dress, was sitting at the table. Sam grinned, seeing her mother had fixed her favorite food: shrimp-fried-rice and crab ragoon. Sam hated the takeout, but loved when her mother did homemade. And she rarely did.

"Why make all this?" Sam asked, sitting down.

"You are leaving tomorrow," Sam's mother grinned, "You deserve a perfect supper."

Sam grinned as she grabbed a pair of chopsticks and began eating.

Sam was laying on her bed in her purple pajamas, staring out her window. Suddenly, a full-grown cheetah jumped onto the bed, rubbing her head against Sam's cheek. Sam grinned and stroked the cheetah's hair.

"Hi, Jewel," Sam grinned. Jewel had been Sam's friend since the cheetah was a cub. After yesterday, Sam began believing Jewel was her animal guide, as she knew all Avatars had them.

Sam looked back out the window. It was her last night sleeping in her own bed...Tomorrow, she'd wake up and leave for the Earth Kingdom to find a master to teach her earthbending.

Sam sighed. She wouldn't even be able to tell her classmates goodbye. She didn't have many friends at her school, anyway. She had advanced in her lightningbending so quickly, the others had been jealous of her and never really talked to her.

Sam was almost glad she was leaving, but she was going to miss her home and her mother...Sam sighed again and rolled over, going into a restless sleep.


End file.
